wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mountia
I'm back people!!!! Whooo! Feel free to add your ideas to the comments and the page!!! Mountia is a Pyrrhian city located in the heart of Pyrrhia. It is a place were all dragons can live in harmony with each other and receive a education. All residents all live in districts for their specific tribe. Mountia dragons are an advanced race of dragons. They excel in math, science, technology, engineering, ELA and literature, and archeology. They are war-free, and prefer that natural weapons are only used for good. They have one arena, but that's for watching stage shows. Most dragons like telling stories from the distant past. Job Listings ((Not all of these tribes have to do them. These are just generic jobs that many of their tribes choose to do.)) :AviWings - AviWings make furniture. :DeathWings - DeathWings make weapons and guard Mountia along with recruited LeafWings. :FlameWings - FlameWings are in charge of heating the homes of the sections. :GeodeWings '- GeodeWings dig channels and tunnels under the city. :'IceWings - IceWings go tundra hunting and make ice for Mountia. :LeafWings - LeafWings get recruited into the guard business. :MoonWings - MoonWings are known for fishing and crabbing along with the SeaWings. :MudWings - MudWings help with the tunnels underneath the city. :NightWings - NightWings write the books and scrolls for Mountia schools and librarians. :RainWings - RainWings are fruit growers and collectors. :SandWings - SandWings are scientists/miners. :SeaWings - SeaWings fish for Mountia along with the MoonWings. :SkyWings - SkyWings are messengers/mail dragons. :SpikeWings - SpikeWings are the wood collectors and grow trees. :SwiftWings - SwiftWings control the water supply. :TrickWings - TrickWings will be used for therapy. :GalaxyWings( ''Skywing- nightwing hybrids) - Thanks to their sharp claws, they mine all the currency( Treasurers)'' Notable Settings Within Mountia added by Kittyluvver The University of Pyrrhia: '''One of the major centers for education within Pyrrhia, the University's main campus is located within the city of Mountia. The University has a reputation for being one of the most prestigious centers for learning anywhere in the continent, and has attracted many notable minds. '''Pyrrhia General Hospital: '''One of the only large and most fully functioning hospitals on this side of the Claws of the Clouds, Pyrrhia General Hospital is also notable for housing the Psychiatric Ward. '''Pyrrhian Police Department: '''Responsible for maintaining the safety of the citizens of Mountia, the Pyrrhian Police Department investigates instances of crime both within the city and, occasionally, in Pyrrhia at large. '''Mountia Private Eye: '''A office with Mountia's local Private Investigator, Spiritflame. Often asked to undertake investigatory law services. '''True Wings Academy: Basically a school for young dragons who want to become exorcists. Their principle is Pheles. Here, they exorcise dragons who have let demons inside them or let demons into their area. Mountia Sectors Added by Cat555 '' Sectors are the places were all different tribes live. They are all different in size and shape, and each one has unique features. '''Adobe Sector' The Adobe Sector is where MudWings live. It is flat, with several large swamps. Mud covers most of the area. Homes are made from clay that is found by the swampy areas. MudWing chefs that live here cook ducks, crocodiles, alligators, cows, and geese that live in the sector. Some MudWings even grow crops in the rich soil. Mine Sector ''' The Mine Sector is where GeodeWings live. It is slightly elevated by small hills, with holes in the ground. Valuable ores can be found underneath the fertile earth. To prevent their soil from washing away, they planted clover, a cover crop that also has trading value. For some odd reason, goats can be found chewing the grass on the hills. One large pond, found in the center of the sector, is a large food source. GeodeWings here eat ducks, pigs, cows, geese, other water fowl, and some large birds. '''Umbra Sector The Umbra Sector is where MoonWings reside. Most of it is covered by tall trees, leading to lots of shade. The ground is rocky, and no crops are able to grow. Luckily, a surplus of animals can be found in the sector. The sturdy oak trees grown here have exetreme trading value. The area is also very watery, and has many lakes and ponds, with a large saltwater lake in the center. Food includes crabs, salamanders, wild pigs and dogs, parrots and other tropical birds, salmon, snakes, and saltwater fish. See members Category:Residents of Mountia. Important Tracks and Records Added by Honeysuckle Weather: 65 degrees Fahrenheit average, winds ranging from N to E Hotels: 4\5 star hotel 150 coins Zip: 50712 Area code: 357 Population: See recent scrolls Category:Places